Raven Trouble
by Irish Girl1
Summary: Raven's mirror is borken and her emtions escape! Now Raven is blank, will she get her emotions back....
1. Beast Boy!

Raven Trouble  
Chapter one Beast boy!  
  
~ Hey I got an idea for a teen titans clip! Ok, we all know Raven's room is like an enter if you dare zone. No one is to be in there except Raven. Well, Beast Boy and Cyborg have learned their lessons, but Raven doesn't think so. When he mirror goes missing who's too blame? When everything seems bad it gets a lot worse! I don't own Teen Titans, even though it would make an excellent Christmas gift! ~  
  
Raven was mediating in her room emptying her emotions as usually. Beast Boy was in the kitchen fixing himself some lunch. Robin and Cyborg were playing a racing video game, while Starfire watched for she had nothing more to do. Then an alarm went off. Robin dropped his controller and rushed over to the monitor. It was a minor break in at the town bank.  
  
"Teen Titans let's go!" Robin yelled with excitement.  
  
Once outside Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven was here but no Beast Boy.  
  
"Shall I go get him Robin?" Starfire asked in he polite manner.  
  
"No, no time let's go!" Robin and them took off for the bank leaving Beast Boy in the tower, alone.  
  
~ Robin's lost it ~  
  
Beast Boy came out of his room, "Hey guys did the a." Beast Boy was shocked to see the huge room empty. "A guys?" Beast Boy walked around and looked in odd places such as cookie jars and under pillows. "Hmm." Beat Boy sat down on the couch. "I'll check their rooms!" Beast Boy ran to Raven's room with a grin smile. "Touch every thing, but the mirror." He opened the door.walked in, crunch."The Mirror!" He said in shock.  
  
"Beast Boy?" Beast Boy dreaded hat voice of Raven's.  
  
"I'll be down there in a minute!" * sweat drop * Beast boy put he mirror on Raven's counter, then the door opened.  
  
"Beast Boy." Raven went from her gray color to rose red.  
  
"Ah.bye!" Beast Boy transformed into a fly and flew past Raven and onto the couch.  
  
Raven inspected her room. The bed, floor, ceiling, and the counter. Raven flew down stairs.  
  
"Give it to me." Raven held out her hand.  
  
"What?" Beast Boy said with confusion.  
  
"The mirror!" Raven looked at Beast Boy as if she were going to explode.  
  
"Isn't on your counter?" Beast Boy sad innocently.  
  
"Baka! Would I be down here if it was?" Raven's eyes began to turn faint and then with a sudden rush she collapsed  
  
"Raven!" Beast Boy caught her before she hit the ground, "Raven?" Beast Boy looked at her peaceful face, "Raven." His voice died out.  
  
~ Later that day ~  
  
Raven woke up with no sign of emotion or memory of the cause. "I must leave." Raven's eyes were dull ad dry and her face with a very dull expression. Her voice had no emotion.  
  
Raven walked out the door. Her walk was also very gray and dark.  
  
"Raven!" Beast Boy dare not follow her but.  
  
~ Like first chapter? Who it's 10:00! I got school tomorrow, oh well. So what will the teen titans think of Raven quitting? And was is up with her? ~ 


	2. Raven's back or is she?

Raven Trouble  
Chapter 2 Raven's back, or is she?  
  
~ Raven had just quit and left the teen titans and Beast Boy was left to do the explaining. Now Raven has come back, but she's wearing Red? I don't own Teen Titans, but it would make a great birthday present, along with Yuyu Hakusho, Kenshin, Showdown, and Inyuasha. Here's the next chapter of Raven Trouble. ~  
  
Beast boy was looking out the tower's window. So how do I explain this to the guys? Beats Boy thought. He heard the door open and ran over to it and got on his knees. His eyes shut tight and he.  
  
"It wasn't my fault! I swear! All I did was go into her room, that's all! Then she got mad and left! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!" Beast Boy opened his eyes. (You know those anime eyes. The big ones with tears flowing out of them.)  
  
Then the tears stop and Beast Boy's jaw dropped in astonishment. He jumped to his feet and stared awkwardly at Raven, wearing red, hood down, and blushing. A few giggles slipped out of her mouth.  
  
"Dude, Raven what is your problem?" Beast Boy asked. Beast Boy couldn't connect the mirror to all this. DUH.  
  
" *Giggles * Why nothing is wrong Beast Boy." Raven giggled and looked at Beast Boy with girlish eyes as she circled around him and leaned against the couch.  
  
"Ah." Beats Boy searched for some words when the door bell rang, "Hold on one sec!" Once he got away from Raven, "Few, saved by the bell finally makes sense." Beast Boy opened the door to see Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire waiting with curious eyes.  
  
"Hey Beats Boy, why was the door locked." Robin asked as he walked inside inspecting the area.  
  
"Ahhh.funny you should ask.ha ha." Beast Boy managed to squeak out a few discomforting laughs.  
  
"Raven!" Cyborg spotted Raven staring at Beat Boy with loving eyes, "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Why, never better." Raven said heavenly as she approached Beat Boy.  
  
"Whoa, park it right there!" Beats Boy took a few steps back till he tripped over a broom. Beast thought as he grabbed it. He then stood up like a lion tamer and held it toward Raven. "Back! Back!" He shouted.  
  
"Awww Raven has a crush on Beast Boy that's soooooo cuuute. Marvelous!" Starfire said in a high pitch voice as she clasped her hands together and smiled brightly.  
  
Robin thought. "Beast Boy did you do anything?" Robin asked suspiciously.  
  
"No! Dude Raven, Back! Back!" Beast boy turned into a bird and flew away.  
  
Raven turned around. "Was it something I said? * Giggles * Oh, I see we're playing hard to get. Well, I'm coming Beat Boy!" Raven skipped down the hall chasing her true love?  
  
* Sweat drops on the 3 remaining Characters *  
  
"Did Raven seem different to you two or is it just me?" Asked Cyborg puzzling. He gazed down at the hallway.   
  
"Yes, she appeared lost in this gaze." Robin commented.  
  
"Yeah, like something was missing." Cyborg agreed.  
  
"Oh, this wonderful!" Starfire stared with starry eyes at Raven's romance.  
  
Robin and Cyborg both gave sweat drops.  
  
* Knock, Knock * A pounding on the door broke Star's attention to Raven. Cyborg walked causally to it and swung it open. There stood, yet another Raven, but this time in Green.  
  
~ All these chapters are going to be short. And if you don't like the idea of Raven's personalities being different then pack it up and had on out! ~ 


	3. Jealousy

Raven Trouble  
Chapter 3 Jealousy  
  
"Raven!" Cyborg yelped in a shocking tone. "Aren't you chasing Beast Boy?" Cyborg puzzled.  
  
Star grew close to Robin, "Are there two Ravens?" Star asked curiously as she held Robin's hand.  
  
Raven shot her a death look. Star just stood like she was in a trance. Raven's eyes.they were so.so.so cold! Star felt discomfort and squeezed tight to Robin. Raven's eyes now turned white and she lifted into the air. She mumbled some words in a dull tone and held up her hands. Two barrels come hurtling towards Star.  
  
"Star look out!" Robin swung Star over to his other side to be sure she cleared the Barrels. "Raven! What's your problem!" Robin yelled with so much anger Star had ever seen before.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Robin." Raven lowered herself and talked sly. "I don't know what came over me." Raven circled him and bumped star out and over into a pile of garbage.  
  
"Star!" Robin shoved past Raven and rushed to Star's side, "Are you ok?" HE helped her up and walked down the hall.  
  
Raven folded her arms like a little kid, Raven thought wickedly.  
  
Cyborg ran down the hall.  
  
A mystically energy let itself in. It was an orange figure. The green Raven turned with her eyes filled of wonder. "Who are you?" She asked surprised to see this person.  
  
"I'm Knowledge. The brains of Raven, you are Jealousy. And that romantic one is Love. Do you like being free of the horrible body?" She said slyly.  
  
"I suppose." She said cautiously unknowing of this "Knowledge".  
  
"So I'm guessing you don't want to be trapped and hidden again?"  
  
"NEVER!" Jealousy yelled.  
  
"Good, now you know that mechanical one, Cyborg. You must find him and keep him from communicating with anyone!" Knowledge proclaimed and vanished into the darkness.  
  
"Fine and then I kill Starfire!" Jealousy flew out in search of Cyborg.  
  
~ Let's go check in with Robin and Starfire ~  
  
Starfire sat on her bed with Robin next to her. Star was worried and afraid. Had she done something to Raven?  
  
"Star its ok." Robin smiled sweetly at her.  
  
Star managed to smile one back, "I'm fine everything is wonderful!" Star smiled. "I mean it."  
  
"Ok. I'm going to find Cyborg."  
  
* Gasp *  
  
Jealousy heard robin walking to the door where she had been ease dropping. She fled the seance and ran into Cyborg.  
  
"Raven have you seen Robin?" Cyborg helped Raven up.  
  
"No and either will you!' Raven rose into the air and her eyes turned white.  
  
* Ahhhhhh *  
  
Robin heard the scream and went to find it, "Cyborg, Cyborg! Is that.you?" Robin turned the corner, but it was empty and Cyborg wasn't there.  
  
* Ahhhhhhhhhh! * Robin heard Star's scream.  
  
"Starfire are you ok?" He swung into the door to see a gray Raven standing in the dark corner.  
  
"Oh, please forgive me, I'm so sorry." Raven bowed down and then stood up again. "I'm truly sorry."  
  
~ Let's skip over to Beast Boy ~  
  
Beast Boy tried to wiggle and transform, but caught in Raven's power he was stuck in the air. Raven was placing candles around Beat Boy's now clean room. Raven then took a red cloth and laid it on his bed.  
  
"Isn't this romantic?" Raven blinked her eyes.  
  
"No its.mmmh." Raven used her powers to cover his mouth.  
  
"Beast Boy, You know we were meant for each other." She placed the last candle down and began lowering Beat Boy to the bed.  
  
~ No, no, no, and no. I will not, I can not describe the seance. Let you sick minds do it. All right! Yuck! ~ 


	4. Sensitivity

Raven Trouble  
Chapter 4 Sensitivity  
  
~ We're now with, yet another Raven named Sensitive. Starfire still cannot grasp the idea of more then one Raven. And poor, poor Beast Boy. * Gross thoughts * Robin is trying to figure out this mystery and uh oh Raven or is it is destroying the town! And what ever happen to Cyborg. ~  
  
"I'm sorry." Raven once again pouted.  
  
"For the hundredth time, we forgive you!" Robin stood up, "Come on. Let's find your sisters or whatever they are!" Robin dragged Raven out of the room.  
  
Once they where out Star heard yet another sorry and a rude comment back from Robin. Star gazed at the ground.  
  
"Hello Starfire." Jealousy said in an irritated tone. Star gasped and stood up.  
  
~ Let's go to Knowledge ~  
  
"So see. You must destroy their city to remain free! So now go Anger and Fighter! (Purple/Yellow)" Knowledge had just finished a talk with two other sides of Raven.  
  
Anger and fighter nodded and took to flight. They zoomed across the town. Then in unison and a dull tone the mumbled some words as their eyes light up. The city was at their mercy.  
  
~ Let's go to Robin ~  
  
"Starfire!" Robin searched the tower in search of his dear Starfire.  
  
"Hi, Robin! What ya do'n!" A pink hooded Raven jumped in.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Sensitive groveled at Robin's feet.  
  
*Sweat Drop * "Its ok Sensitive, really. Ahh.you I have to get going." Robin went to pass by Perky. (Pink)  
  
"The names Perky and announce is my game!" Perky jumped in front of him.  
  
"You sure got that right." Robin said under his breath.  
  
~ I wonder what Knowledge is planning ~  
  
"Ha. Ha. Fight it as you may Robin, Perky will never leave you alone, nor will Sensitive. And with Starfire about to die and Cyborg hidden away and Beast Boy trapped No one can stop me." Knowledge grinned.  
  
"Wrong! I can stop you." A dull voice came from a corner and out came a hooded girl in a Navy Blue outfit. "At first I felt out of it, but I have one emotion left and that's my mysterious powers!"  
  
~ I think we all know who this girl is. Yes, this is a short story, about 8 or 10 chapters. ~ 


	5. Gotta Save em all

Raven Trouble  
Chapter 5 Gotta Save them all!  
  
~ We're with Knowledge who has surprisingly found Raven still alive. Starfire run or you'll be fish food! Cyborg, where are ya? Beast Boy is everything ok in there? ~  
  
"You, but with all your emotions lose you should be." Knowledge panicked.  
  
"Dead? Dull? Mysterious is I and that is my emotion. I know my mirror was broke and I paln to put you in it, now that it is fixed!" Raven puled out the mirror.  
  
"No!" Knowledge flung the mirror angrily, but it didn't shatter.  
  
"Haaaaaa!" Raven punched Knowledge to the ground, "Where's Starfire?" Raven demanded.  
  
"You'll never reach her in time, but if you want to know so bad she s dying at the pier!" Knowledge laid on the ground taking in is comfort.  
  
"Hmmm." Raven felt a burn inside her, "You will pay." Raven said angrily.  
  
"You're angry, but how?" Knowledge scrabbled to her feet.  
  
~ Let's go to Anger and fighter ~  
  
"What's happening to us?" Anger said abruptly as she stared down at herself, which was disappearing. It was happen to fighter two!  
  
"Knowledge must have lied!" Fighter said angrily.  
  
"Curse Her!"  
  
~ Back to Raven ~  
  
"Haaaaa!" Raven kicked Knowledge into the wall. " I don't know how I regained them, but it sure feels good." Raven said.  
  
"You forgot all about Starfire didn't you? Jealousy is about to make her fish food." Knowledge grinned. "But you can't think well without me can you?" Knowledge was right.  
  
"I can save her!" Raven flew off towards her best guess was the pier.  
  
~ Let's go to Robin ~  
  
"I'm sooooo sorry." Sensitivity grabbed his leg.  
  
"You whine a lot for a Raven? Hey Robin did you finish yet?" Perky smiled at his face.  
  
"Perky, I have not moved from this spot!" Robin yelled.  
  
~ Go to Starfire ~  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Starfire screamed as she was tied in Raven's magically energy and was just headed into the water.  
  
"Starfire!" Raven screamed.  
  
~ Uh oh. If any of you like Star this is a sad part or you or at least it will be. ~ 


	6. Emotions Shall Return

Raven Trouble  
Chapter 6 Emotions Shall Return  
  
~ We left with Starfire diving to her death and Raven showed up and should for one her love of her friend so we join in on Love. ~  
  
"Bye Beast Boy." Love smiled sweetly and disappeared.  
  
"Goodbye and don't come back!" Beast Boy was up on his ceiling fan holding on to avoid Love. "Thank you." Beast Boy whispered as he crashed onto his floor.  
  
~ To Raven and Starfire ~  
  
"Starfire!" Raven went to dive after her, but Jealousy blocked her.  
  
"Now, I don't like being covered up!" Jealousy took a punch out of Raven.  
  
"That one was a freebee!" Raven pronounced those dark and dull words and wrapped Jealousy in her powers and left her and went after Star.  
  
Raven stopped at the water and took a gasp of air and went under. She sensed her power directly below. She dove down a lighting speed and found Star just finishing her last struggle. Raven's eyes widen. She went down and broke Jealousy's magic and dragged Star out of the water and onto the pier.  
  
"Starfire, Star! I'm sorry. Wake up Star!" Raven held Star in her lap, "STAR!" Raven whimpered.  
  
"Ha! You're too late, Robin is finally mine." Jealousy grinned.  
  
"You are nothing like me!" Raven screamed standing up.  
  
"I'm part of you." Jealousy said calmly.  
  
"I would never do this to a friend. NEVER! You hear me?" Raven sobbed.  
  
"Of course I hear you. You are shouting right?" Jealousy spook softly  
  
"I'll kill you!" Raven said and began to launch a major attack.  
  
"Then you are killing yourself." Jealousy said and broke Raven's power and flew away.  
  
Raven lowered herself. Jealousy was right Raven would be killing oneself. I have always hidden Jealousy thought Raven. How do I absorb her back she thought once again and then glanced back at Starfire. "I will get your revenge Starfire!" Raven flew off and a tear dripped down her check. ( I no you think that isn't Raven, but don't forget she is missing emotions.)  
  
~ Now to Robin ~  
  
Robin turned the corner tight and opened Beast Boys room. * Sweat Drop * "AAA.Be.Beast Boy, where's that Raven and why is your room clean and filled with candles."  
  
"One she disappeared and two, dude, you don't wanna know." Beast Boy said in a gross tone and walked out of his room dragging Robin with him.  
  
"Where's Starfire and Cyborg?" Beast boy asked once they were out of the room.  
  
"How am I suppose to know. I've been flying, dogging, and avoiding Raven till she." Beats Boy stated until Robing cut him off.  
  
"Dissolved?"  
  
"Yeah!" Beat Boy commented back.  
  
"We must find the real Raven. If anything happened I'll." Robin drained out.  
  
Beat Boy was silent until a crash followed by rumble fell right in front of them. Raven(Real) Stood up and was still sobbing. She crashed into Rabin's arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, so sorry." Raven sobbed.  
  
"Your not Sadness are you?" Robin said unclenching Raven.  
  
"No, I'm Raven.but." Raven began to sob again.  
  
"But what?" Beat Boy yelled back.  
  
"S." Raven began, but looked at Robin, "Nothing." Raven said sucking up the tears.  
  
"ok." Robin said genteelly yet sweetly.  
  
Raven, Robin, Beat Boy walked outside. The night was starry and lovely, "You guys, lets go I know where Knowledge is." Raven grabbed Robin's hand and flew up. Beats Boy turned into a crow and followed. The soon later landed at a old warehouse.  
  
"Here." Raven said.  
  
~ Sorry its short, but you know, school. ~ 


	7. Knowledge is power

Raven Trouble  
Chapter 7 Knowledge is power  
  
The old warehouse door flung open. "Knowledge!" Raven yelled as she walked into the dark room with Beast Boy and Robin behind, "Release Cyborg and show yourself."  
  
Lights beamed over were Cyborg was, but he had been shutdown.  
  
"Cyborg!" Robin ran over, but Raven and Beast Boy didn't move. Knowledge landed in front of Raven.  
  
"Knowledge is power." She grinned. Raven took at punch at Knowledge sending her across the room.  
  
"So." Raven said rubbing her fist, "I have knowledge too." Raven smiled.  
  
"You won't absorb me!" Knowledge laughed.  
  
"No, not only I couldn't." Raven started.  
  
"But with the proper planning." Beat Boy was behind Knowledge.  
  
"I can!" Raven pulled out the mirror. The mirror was meant to have Raven's emotions and Knowledge was an emotion.  
  
Knowledge covered her eyes as a bright light flashed in front of her. When the light dimmed down Knowledge was gone and Raven looked at the mirror. "You're right knowledge is power." She smiled.  
  
Raven smiled???? Beast Boy thought.  
  
"There!" Robin said from across the room.  
  
"Hey thanks Robin!" Cyborg rubbed his neck.  
  
"No prob." Robin smiled.  
  
"So, is it over?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"No, Jealousy is left." Raven said puzzling, "But I don't think we can trick her, or absorb her."  
  
"How about talking with her?" Robin asked gently.  
  
Raven blushed inside her head and nodded. "ok." Raven flew off with Robin in her hand and Beast Boy carrying Cyborg. They flew over the city until they found a mini fire. "Jealousy." Raven flew downward towards it.  
  
Jealousy snapped her head in surprise to see Raven. "Leave!" Jealousy yelled.  
  
"Jealousy, please." Raven looked at her. "I need you, I'm sorry covered you up like that, but I was afraid. Afraid people would get mad at me. I'm sorry." Raven walked over to her.  
  
"So you want me to come back huh?" Jealousy was relaxed now.  
  
Raven nodded smiling at her. Jealousy nodded back, what could she do. "Thanks." Raven said as Jealousy dissolved.  
  
"Now is it over?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
Raven nodded. Robin looked around, something was missing. "Star?" Robin said, "Where's Starfire?"  
  
"Amm, Robin. Jealousy liked you a lot, but Starfire was in her way so." Raven didn't have to go on, the Teen Titans understood.  
  
They all sadly marched to the pier. Star's body wasn't there! What happen?  
  
"Oh it was marvelous, I had a great as you call it nap!" Star was floating behind them.  
  
"Whoa!" Raven said happily and surprised to see Star. They all went home. Raven seemed a bit goofy. Thought Robin. Like she was missing something.  
  
Is seriousness an emotion????  
  
~ Like? Well it's done no squeal. K thanks for reviewing! ~ 


End file.
